First Era
The Great Craft A Never Ending, infinite World of peace and prosperity. In science there is a multiverse theory, which gives us an infinite ammount universes, with such number of universes rise infinite possibilities, where "You" in the other world could have a different gender. But thats not the case. In the multiverse, between the universes there are entities that some may call Gods. They give shape to the universes they create and never they do interfere with each other. One of the Creator's was named Gilban. Being an endless entity, Gilban The Creator had an endless will which he later used to create the realm "Neven". The process has been called the Great Craft and it is the beggining chapter of the First Era in the Neven history, The NevenTale. Before starting the Great Craft, Gilban gave the plane a name "Neven" as in "Never Ending". The God decided that it should only be created only with the Saeli, to make it a world of harmony, peace and prosperity. Being present in the world during the creation, he kept the entire energy flow through two spheres called the eyes of Gilban. In order to ensure that the world is purely good, he kept the Saeli sphere open. At the same time making the dark sphere contain all the Tyady that came into the world along with the Saeli. Next, Gilban created the elements of the world from Saeli. The most important elements were the energy, fire, water, air, metals and non metals. The world itself has been formed into an endless bowl using the mix of all the elements. The lowest part of the bowl was filled with lava - a mix energy, fire and all heaviest elements. Then, above a magical barrier, a bit higher but still very deep, were the depths of the world created for all the living beings. The Neven world was made up of oceans, continents and floating isles in the void. Gilban divided that part into five domains. The ocean, the plains, the forests, the mountains and the floating isles. After the process of terrain creation has been completed, he proceeded to creation of life. He created the soul element which was the only element without a physical form, which was able to amass energy and give a stable, yet dynamic form to other elements - life. The skies were filled with the element of air, on which the more advanced life would have to rely. The life he created had various forms, he made the smallest creatures to be able to get the energy directly from different types of energies. Breaking the elemental bindings or absorbing the Saeli energy from the sphere. At that time the Saeli races were created. It was not possible to create more complex creatures as they wouldn not be able to absorb the energy directly; the more advanced life had to rely on the lower forms. He created an ecosystem where every life form had to be dependent on something - He called it Food Chain. Plants absorbed Saeli energy and gained the elements needed for growth from minerals. The minerals were combinations of elements, created through various processes. Every animal had a superior race over itself that ensured to keep the Neven's balance. On the top of the vast plan he placed five superior races who were to maintain synergy around the world. Those races were: Bergs, Humans, Elves, Eolates and Aquanites. That ends the Great Craft - The First Chapter of the First Era of the NevenTale. Wonders Creation of the [[Mount Orin|Orin mountain]] Setting up the circular water currents around the [[Dual Continent|Dual Continent.]] Construction of the Great [[Mediterranean Bridges]] [[Category:First Era]] Gifts from Gilban - [[Patron]]s [[Mountain King|The Mountain King]] [[Leviathan|The Leviathan]] [[The Unisus]] The Three [[Spirit Trees]] . [[The Kraken]] [[Great Seal |The Great Seal ]]